


Друг

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: Однажды я вынудил Рактера поболтать со Сговорчивым Мэтью -- но представить себе последствия не мог.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138406) by [circuit_breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuit_breaker/pseuds/circuit_breaker). 



— Нет. Я категорически не согласен с вашим предложением, — подчеркнуто резко проговорил Рактер. Пилы Кощея взвизгнули, он напоминал разъяренного кота, который демонстрирует когти.

— Почему нет? Ты — риггер, у вас будет много общего, — продолжил настаивать я, и Рактер ответил на это язвительным взглядом.

— Мой дорогой друг, я ожидал от вас большего. Если следовать вашей логике, то и все гули должны быть одинаковыми после заражения, — Рактер отмахнулся от меня.

— Это разные вещи! Риггер — это не диагноз, это интерес, — возразил я.

— Возможно, но вы все еще слишком обобщаете группу индивидуальностей, — ответил Рактер. — Давайте я сберегу наше время и сразу отвечу: я знаю Сговорчивого Мэтью, и общение с ним утомляет меня до зевоты. Словом — нет.

Я усмехнулся:

— Рактер, я бы предпочел, чтобы эта дискуссия закончилась твоим добровольным согласием. Впрочем, ты не оставляешь мне большого выбора! Правда, и я тебе оставлять выбор не собираюсь, — сказал я и достал из кармана диктофон.

Я нажал на кнопку, и голос Рактера повторил:

«... я знаю Сговорчивого Мэтью, и общение с ним утомляет меня до зевоты. Словом — нет. »

Рактер выглядел озадаченным.

— Хм, я вижу, что вы записали наш разговор. Надо полагать, это имеет для меня какое-то значение?

— Ну, может быть, ты не в курсе, но Сговорчивый Мэтью и Десятирукий Амброуз довольно близкие друзья. Или, по крайней мере, Амброуз взял на себя заботу о Мэтью. В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что Амброуз был бы рад услышать твои слова слова о Мэтью — думаю, ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, — ответил я.

Кощей провел когтями по металлическому полу, издавая долгий и мучительно громкий скрежет. Рактер казался хладнокровным и спокойным, привычно закуривая.

— Вы понимаете, что я могу уничтожить улики, верно? — спросил он.

— Я рассматривал эту возможность. Но я позаботился о том, чтобы ты не сумел сделать это. Видишь ли, этот диктофон подключен к Матрице. Так что ты не сможешь уничтожить данные, просто разбив устройство. Кстати, я ценю, что ты собирался уничтожить только диктофон, а не меня. К этому я тоже был готов.

Рактер наградил меня долгим немигающим взглядом.

— Вы, друг мой, вызываете у меня противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, я хотел бы избавиться от вашего тела. С другой стороны, этот поступок восстановил мое уважение к вам как к хитроумному стратегу, — наконец проговорил он. — Очень хорошо. Допустим, я попытаюсь составить компанию Сговорчивому Мэтью — иногда. Однако я хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на одну потенциальную проблему: действительно ли вы верите в то, что можете заставить людей дружить друг с другом? Будут ли такие отношения настоящими?

— И это сказал человек, который называет меня своим другом, ничего ко мне не чувствуя. Ты сам говорил, что научился распознавать выражения дружбы и изображать их. Разве для тебя есть какая-то разница?

— Разница? Да. Вы для меня актив, который стоит инвестиций. Сговорчивый Мэтью — вероятнее всего, к таким не относится.

***

Я всегда думал: как странно яркие воздушные шары выглядят под дождем.

Сговорчивый Мэтью был на своем обычном месте, все в том же костюме. Он промок до костей, но не перестал улыбаться.

— О, приветствую вас, очаровательные господа, — его приветствие звучало весьма воодушевленно. Я услышал, как Рактер тяжело вздохнул: его способ выразить недовольство.

— Никак ищете новые модели или запчасти? Вам улыбнулась удача! Сегодня у нас великолепный выбор

— На самом деле мы пришли просто погулять. Давненько не видел тебя и подумал: не заглянуть ли? — объяснил я. — Кстати, это Рактер. Мы с ним решили прогуляться по городу.

Мэтью взглянул на Рактера. Конечно, Мэтью почти постоянно выглядел слегка нервозным, но я заметил, что присутствие Рактера немного увеличило степень его волнения, особенно после того, как Мэтью заметил Кощея.

Он облизнул верхнюю губу и дернулся, когда Рактер протянул ему руку.

— Мы уже встречались — хоть и довольно давно. Думаю, будет уместно снова представиться друг другу. Я — риггер в нашей команде, — сказал Рактер. Удивительно, но ему удалось сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, хотя ему явно не нравился тот план, который я для него наметил.

Чуть помешкав, Мэтью пожал ему руку:

— Сговорчивый Мэтью. Скорее всего, вы знаете, чем я занимаюсь... — голос его неуверенно дрожал. — Вы действительно здесь, чтобы поболтать, или вы здесь по... делу?

— Я не риггер и совсем не разбираюсь во всем этом, но что насчет тебя, Рактер? — спросил я.

— В настоящее время у меня есть все, что нужно, — сказал Рактер и мельком взглянул на меня.

Мэтью обдумал наши ответы и, видимо, слегка расслабился.

— Ах, это чудесно — то есть, совершенно нормально. В конце концов, всегда приятно проводить время с хорошими людьми, — пробормотал он весьма оптимистично. — Кстати сказать, у тебя очень красивый дрон. Не видел прежде такую модель... Сделано на заказ?

— Я сам собрал его, — ответил Рактер. — Он — мой давний проект... Каждая его часть менялась с течением времени, снова и снова, одна за другой.

— Удивительно, — воскликнул Мэтью, глядя на Кощея с застенчивым любопытством.

Я слышал, что он говорит это вполне искренне — обычно в его восторгах не хватало силы и они казались насквозь фальшивыми.

— Было бы замечательно наблюдать за ним поближе, но мне кажется... он на это не слишком согласен. Я бы хотел сохранить свои пальцы в целости и сохранности.

— Это к лучшему. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде — он может быть не слишком приветливым с малознакомыми люди. Ничего личного, — объяснил Рактер.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Мэтью вытащил пачку сигарет слегка дрожащими руками.

— Кто-нибудь желает сигарету? — предложил он, и вскоре мы все вместе курили под дождем, перебрасываясь натянутыми, ничего не значащими фразами, а потом разошлись.

Встреча эта, разумеется, не была чем-то особенным, но все началось не так уж плохо.

***

Я хотел убедиться, что Рактер не откажется от своего обещания, пригласив его встретиться с Мэтью позже. Однако, к моему большому удивлению, во время очередной вылазки в город по делам я заметил, что Рактер стоит у лавки Мэтью и беседует с ним. Я не стал вмешиваться, но судя по обрывкам фраз, долетевших до меня, они обсуждали беспилотники, поступившие в продажу.

И это повторилось еще не раз.

Однажды я увидел, как они играют в дартс. Потом Кощей и дрон «Доберман» соревновались друг с другом: как я и подозревал, Кощей побеждал, но и «Доберман» показал себя неплохо. У этого соревнования было несколько зрителей, и я узнал, что Мэтью удалось продать дрона в тот же день.

Однажды я стал свидетелем того, как Рактер зашел в дом Мэтью. Позже я проходил мимо и заглянул в окно: все дроны, которые прежде валялись в доме Мэтью сломанными, были отремонтированы.

Откровенно говоря, я был сбит с толку. Мой план состоял в том, чтобы найти Сговорчивому Мэтью подходящую компанию, но Рактер превзошел все мои ожидания. Иногда я присоединялся к их разговорам, и это была ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня на разные темы между перерывами на перекур.

Один из таких разговоров прошел непривычно. К Мэтью подошли человек и орк, и при их виде Мэтью явственно побледнел и занервничал.

— Наши деньги, Мэтью, — буркнул орк.

— Извините, но у меня их сейчас нет. Завтра обязательно будут... — Мэтью запнулся, его речь оборвал удар битой: один из дронов разлетелся на куски.

— Хватит! — орк не дал своему спутнику нанести новый удар. — Завтра — это завтра. Мы хотим, чтобы ты заплатил сегодня.

Я хотел вмешаться, но Рактер меня опередил:

— Я уверен, что Сговорчивый Мэтью имеет представление о том, как работает время. А вы, кажется, обладаете прискорбно малым запасом знаний об этикете. Вы прервали наш разговор.

Человек и орк повернулись к нему:

— Не совал бы ты нос не в свое дело, — предупредил орк. Рактер вздохнул:

— Но, кажется, я уже это сделал. Однако я уверен, что вы не хотите, чтобы мой дрон тоже сунул свой нос, да? — Кощей показал свои острые лезвия, подкрадываясь ближе к агрессивной парочке.

— Блядские риггеры, — прошипел орк. Он и его приятель развернулись и ушли.

Я заметил, что Мэтью взмок и трясется:

— Кто это был?

— Они... о... это друзья. Хорошие друзья. Это просто такое чувство юмора, ха-ха ... — Мэтью, видно, не мог признать правду даже тогда, когда все было очевидно.

***

Когда я в следующий раз столкнулся с Мэтью, то увидел, что у него подбит правый глаз. Мэтью скорчился так, что было понятно: под рубашкой скрываются следы побоев.

— О, хороший вечерочек, симпатяга! Как провел день? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— Это они тебя так? — спросил я, игнорируя его вопрос. Мэтью испуганно отвел взгляд:

— Это? Всего лишь пытался запустить сломанного дрона, и он вышел из себя. Не волнуйся, чудушко, все со временем пройдет.

— Ты же знаешь, что со мной можешь говорить начистоту. Это в самом деле был сломанный дрон? — настаивал я.

— Ну... да, разумеется, это был дрон. Веришь мне?

Я понимал, что не знаю способов заставить его сознаться. Он привык скрывать боль за маской благополучия, и мне в самом деле хотелось бы знать, сумеет ли кто-то изменить положение вещей.

***

Однажды я валялся на диване и пил кофе вместе с Из0бель, и тут в кают-компанию вошли Рактер и Кощей. Рактер нес пластиковый мешок, и я обратил внимание на то, какой странный запах идет от этого мешка.

— Что там у тебя, Рактер? — я просто не мог не спросить.

— Всего лишь продукты, мой дорогой друг. Ингредиенты для ужина, — ответил он, и я мог бы поклясться, что это объяснение показалось Рактеру смешным. Что-то большее крылось за всем этим, больше, чем было сказано.

Он все же спустился к себе и закрыл люк.

— У меня от него мурашки по коже, — заявила Из0бель. — Я знаю, что для некоторых миссий может потребоваться определенный опыт, но, пожалуйста, если можешь, не бери меня в команду с ним или с Гайчу.

— Обещать не могу, но постараюсь учесть твое желание при планировании бега, — пообещал я.

— Ладно... Пожалуй, мне следует пофиксить еще один баг перед тем, как отправиться на боковую, — Из0бель вздохнула и поднялась наверх, оставив меня наедине с невыносимым зудом любопытства. Подспудно я понимал, что под некоторые камни лучше не заглядывать, но желание разобраться оказалось сильнее меня. Поэтому я тихонько открыл люк и спустился на нижнюю палубу.

Не стоило мне этого делать.

Я увидел Рактера и Гайчу в самом разгаре кухонной суеты. Кощей и Гайчу резали окровавленное мясо, а Рактер готовил овощи.

Мне потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы понять, что за мясо они готовили. От этой мысли меня едва не вывернуло наизнанку, но я как-то сумел сдержаться.

— Вот и мой любопытный друг, — Рактер обратился ко мне, когда заметил, что я наблюдаю за ними. Кажется, он был в чудесном настроении.

— Как видите, Гайчу любезно пообещал расширить мой опыт в сфере кулинарии. Не желаете ли присоединиться?

— Очень сомневаюсь в этом, — заметил Гайчу. — Большинство людей не захотело бы даже попытаться, и я понимаю и уважаю их решение.

— Нет, я в самом деле не хочу... Мне нужно выйти, — поспешно сказал я и рванул на верхнюю палубу палубу, где меня вырвало в мусорную корзину.

***

Мысленно я сравнивал Сговорчивого Мэтью с тем, каким он был прежде. Меня беспокоила его безопасность, и я был рад увидеть, что все его травмы со временем исцелятся. Его лавку тоже никто не трогал.

Все же я как-то раз спросил:

— К тебе больше не заходили те «друзья»? Я говорю о той парочке, орк и человек.

— Теперь, когда ты спросил, я понимаю, что и правда давненько их уже не видел. Но в жизни всегда так: люди приходит и уходят, будто их уносит течением, — ответил Мэтью. — Грустно прощаться, но всегда будут новые удивительные знакомства.

Это вызвало во мне смутную догадку, и я все же решил убедиться в том, что она верна. Стоило мне встретить Рактера снова, и я спросил о том, где он взял «продукты» для его недавнего ужина.

— Да, вы правы. Я случайно пересекся с этими двумя... и подумал, что мог бы очистить мир от их присутствия, к тому же, Кощей иногда нуждается в том, чтобы устроить кровопролитие. Мне удалось срезать отличную плоть с их костей, — сообщил Рактер. — Ужин был интересным опытом, к слову. Конечно, я все же предпочитаю обычную пищу, но стоило попробовать.

— Странно слышать, как ты говоришь об этом. Участие в каннибализме...

— Снова морализаторство, друг мой? — удивился Рактер. — Вам придется смириться с этим: возможно, мои действия спасли жизнь Мэтью. Вам стоило бы благодарить меня, раз вы заботитесь о нем.

— А что насчет тебя? В конечном свете вы подружились?

— Странно слышать это: ведь вы буквально вынудили меня разыграть дружбу с ним. Я все сделал. Вы именно этого хотели?

— Я только хотел, чтобы ты с ним поболтал. Большинство людей его избегает, считает, что он безнадежен. Но, как по мне, это создает порочный круг: одиноких людей часто считают изгоями, нежеланными гостями, чудаками. Мой план состоял в том, чтобы разорвать этот круг, пригласив к нему хотя бы еще одного человека. Ты уделил этому больше внимания, чем я когда-либо просил. Почему?

— Почему, спрашиваете вы? Хорошо, я признаю, что время, проведенное с Сговорчивым Мэтью могло бы быть намного более... неудовлетворительным. Мы обсудили некоторые довольно интересные темы, то одно, то другое. Случайно выяснилось, что у него есть информация о клиентах, дилерах и кредиторах — весьма полезная для меня. Правда, приходится его подпоить, прежде чем он заговорит, — пояснил Рактер. — И да, есть еще одна причина, и мы с этого начали: очень удобно помогать кому-то, кто волнует Амброуза.

Я чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Конечно, я знал, что чувства Рактера существенно расходятся с принятыми нормами, но это не прогоняло странное впечатление от услышанного.

— Рактер, я знаю, что это не блеф, когда ты рассказываешь о своей жизни. И ты понимаешь, что человеку не очень-то приятно слышать о себе, что его описывают как своего рода инструмент, — заметил я.

На мгновение он задумался и ответил:

— Я предупреждал вас, что моя логика может работать именно так. Мы можем утверждать, что все живые существа используют друг друга в той или иной форме. Давайте будем считать, что визиты к Сговорчивому Мэтью наполнили меня ощущениями особой связи: счастья, эмоциональной заботы... Разве я не использовал Мэтью как способ вызвать эти эмоции? Концентрация на моей мотивации, а не на результатах, как правило, вызывает лишние вопросы, вам так не кажется? Поэтому я рекомендую сосредоточиться на результатах. Когда-то мой психотерапевт дал мне именно такую рекомендацию.

Я не мог не вздохнуть:

— Ты задаешь вопрос, над которым тысячелетиями бьются философы. Я не буду настаивать на том, что знаю правду, но думаю, что мотивация в некоторой степени имеет значение — там, где мы говорим о череде добрых поступков. Если кто-то действует, потому что он ожидает получить что-то взамен, нет никакой гарантии, что он продолжит такое поведение и дальше... Просто отберите награду за это и посмотрите, что произойдет. Так и есть, эмоциональные узы могут дать людям положительные эмоции — но глубокие связи остаются, даже когда ничего не получаешь взамен, даже когда ты можешь на этом погореть. Именно тогда появляется настоящие доверие между людьми.

— Иногда может оказаться целесообразно заботиться друг о друге в трудные времена — при условии, что в долгосрочной перспективе это принесет нечто большее. В противном случае нет смысла страдать вместе, когда хотя бы одна сторона может вести удовлетворительную жизнь, это будет пустой тратой ресурсов, — сказал Рактер. — Или вы предпочитаете самопожертвование, мой друг?

— Нет — я точно нет. Я понимаю, что сложно выразить мои мысли на этот счет, и нам будет сложно согласиться друг с другом. Просто скажу: не обижай Сговорчивого Мэтью. Не позволяй ему привязаться к тебе слишком сильно, сохраняй дистанцию. Это поможет, если ты однажды выйдешь из этой игры.

— М-м, поскольку я не контролирую чувства других людей, то не могу этого гарантировать. Однако я могу попробовать, если это поможет вам мирно спать по ночам, — ответил Рактер.

Я поблагодарил его и ушел к кораблю. Там я закурил и долго стоял с сигаретой под дождем в размышлениях о том, что люди и сами не умеют контролировать свои чувства.


End file.
